


Little By Little

by coolstorydad



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M, Han Ji Pyeong deserved better, Han Ji Pyeong x OC, Han Ji Pyeong/happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolstorydad/pseuds/coolstorydad
Summary: Little by little Ji Pyeong regains his peace of mind and little by little he's able to open his heart up to someone new.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/OC, Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I keep coming up with different scenarios for Ji Pyeong's happy ending, because he definitely didn't get one in the drama :(  
> I'm glad a lot of us love Ji Pyeong, so I thought I'd try writing out one of my scenarios for the fellow fans. First fanfic so it's kind of a mess but I tried!

_**Return on Investment** , or ROI, shows how much you gained or lost on a business investment relative to how much you spent on it._

Ji Pyeong sighed as he ruffled his hair and walked into the classroom. He was late and wasn't sure what to expect, but he was hopeful that maybe, just maybe this class will be the one thing to succeed in quieting his thoughts.

The last few weeks went by in a blur, Ji Pyeong stuck in his mundane routine, still avoiding halmeoni. Still avoiding her.

Only doing what he had to do, and spending his weekends inside with NoonGil, his only outlet for "conversation" it seems these days.

He knew he was in a funk. He hasn't been himself lately, that was for sure.

He woke up slightly grumpier than usual. Any minor inconvenience incited him and he was aware of how cautious his coworkers were around him.

He truly thought he could be cooler than this. The thought of a possible rejection over the last few years did cross his mind numerous times. But he foolishly held on to hope, stubbornly ignoring the risk of feeling like _this_.

He couldn't even try to act cool, his natural instinct was to retreat... And that's what led him here.

Ji Pyeong still couldn't believe he allowed Dong Chun to convince him to take this class. _A cooking class_ , he thought incredulously.

A cooking class located on the opposite side of the city.

When propositioned, the thought of driving through traffic to make it here on time was enough to give Ji Pyeong a headache. He wanted so badly to just return to his dreadful paperwork piling up on his desk, or better yet return home to the safety of his apartment.

He stared blankly at Dong Chun, barely listening to the vomit of words spilling from his well-meaning junior who hurriedly explained that he booked a spot for this class, buuuuuutt couldn't make it due to personal reasons.

Ji Pyeong didn't want to go. He's busy. But no matter how busy he is, he could never ignore or block out the not-so sublte stares and worry-filled eyes of Dong Chun and the other workers in the office. He hated that they could see through his facade and knew something was up. He hated that vulnerability. He hated the pity. And he hated the fact that Dong Chun even had the audacity to ask _him_ to go.

However, there was no point in arguing. The two had caught the attention of the others in the office and Ji Pyeong didn't want to cause a scene.. For the third time this week.

He didn't quite mind getting away from all the eyes in that moment in time. So he agreed to go.

He could always just leave and pretend that he attended the class.

He looked around the office, then at Dong Chun.

"Fine, fine, fine," he said as he lightly pushed past Dong Chun.

"Call me if anything happens."

Ji Pyeong opened the door and peaked his head into the classroom.

Despite the classroom's attractive architecture and decor, he felt annoyed that there were so few seats, most of which were already taken.

The first seat was next to a man that was twice his size and definitely looked like he didn't belong there. Ji Pyeong knew he didn't want to be table mates with that guy and immediately avoided eye contact with the man and walked by him briskly. His eyes looking for an escape, a seat next to someone who didn't look like a murderer.

To his avail he spotted another seat and shuffled his way in that direction.

Once closer to the seat, he noticed there was a girl sitting at the table.

As if sensing him and his awkwardness, the girl looked over right as he reached the table. She smiled and gave a small nod.

A beat later, Ji Pyeong gave her a small nod back.

It was the first genuine smile Ji Pyeong received in weeks. He has grown accustomed to the nervous smiles and smiles of pity. But this was a genuine smile. A friendly smile.

He smiled a little to himself, but quickly removed it.

He got his belongings situated and took a seat next to the girl, who went back to looking at her phone. The two sat in silence for what felt like ages.

Ji Pyeong has never been in this kind of class before. It was a casual event. So he could talk to her. People do chat at these kinds of things, right? What should he talk about? Sneaking a few peeks at the girl, he wondered what she did for a living. He wondered why she was taking a cooking class. He wondered if she minded him sitting with her.

His mind was buzzing as he began to fiddle with his phone, his mind searching for the right conversation topic.


	2. Burgundy

Ji Pyeong was surprised at how much he enjoyed his class.

Since he was young, he didn't have much time for cooking. He was always on the go. He put himself through school, and then after he enlisted, he's been hard at work since. His career always his number one priority.

Even after he settled down, cooking never really interested him. Cooking, or cooking classes were not anywhere near his list of leisure activities. So, he was caught off guard when he found himself feeling so at ease. This, he thought, was something he might do again as he took in the heavenly smell of food around him.

Tonight was a French-themed night. The meal on the menu was Boeuf Bourguignon, or Beef Burgundy.

He didn't expect so much work to go into the meal. He's had it at restaurants before and thought of it as just a beef stew, but after cutting all the vegetables and mixing the wine, gravy, and spices, his admiration for cooks grew and he anticipated how his would turn out.

He and his table mate worked well together. Mostly in silence while he heard the people at the other tables laughing and joking around, which is probably why they took longer to finish. He didn't envy them.

He and his table mate worked in a comfortable silence. Diligently slicing and mixing ingredients.

He could count how many times she spoke to him. It was mostly just questions about the taste of their meal or little comments about their progress.

He watched her intently though. She squinted her eyes when displeased and would bite back smiles when pleased.

He did get her name. It was Hye Jin.

He and Hye Jin finished prepping their meal and began cooking the beef after 45 minutes. The beef had to cook for _two hours_.

Eventually the other groups around them caught up and as they waited the class began to chat with each other.

It was light-hearted and everyone was easygoing. Even the big murdery looking man was talking.

Ji Pyeong chatted with the man behind him. A kid who looked to be straight out of college.

It dawned on him that his table mate wasn't talking like the others.

Although much wasn't said as they prepped their meal, he felt a sort of allegiance to her. They were table mates after all.

Ji Pyeong turned back around, mentally preparing himself to speak to her.

She smiled up at him. She had a lovely smile. She was one of those girls that were effortlessly pretty. Like Dal Mi.

She didn't wear much makeup and she had her dark brown hair still up in a messy ponytail.

She was dressed casually. She wore a black, tight-fitting turtleneck sweater that hugged her curves and a pair of jeans.

He must've stared a little too long because he heard her do a little cough, and when he looked up his eyes met hers.

_Great, she probably thinks I'm some kind of perv_ , Ji Pyeong thought as he quickly looked down in front of him, missing the mischievous smile on Hye Jin's face.

"I'm sorry," he began. Not quite sure what he was going to say next.

"It's okay." She said nonchalantly, nodding her head. "It's in your nature. Men _are_ visual creatures."

Ji Pyeong scoffed, she would assume he was some guy that just gawks at women all day.

He wasn't going to argue with her though. This wasn't going well.

"I wasn't ogling you. Really. I was just.... Curious." He said, trying to find the words.

Ji Pyeong wanted to slap himself. In all his years, he's never felt so at a loss for words. Even when Dal Mi confronted him about her relationship with Do San. He started and led that conversation, but here. He didn't know what this was and he didn't like the nervous feeling currently heating him up.

"Curious?" She said, nodding slowly. "About?"

"You," he said, dumbly.

Hye Jin bit back a smile. "And what about me, Ji Pyeong-ssi?"

Ji Pyeong looked into her eyes, still unable to quite read his table mate.

He tried to keep a calm face, but he could feel his ears heating up. Betraying and bearing his emotions for her to see.

He shook his head, surrendering. "I'm sorry if I've offended you but-"

"I'm just messing with you," she laughed out, playfully slapping his arm.

Many emotions went through Ji Pyeong in that moment. But once she started smiling again, he couldn't help but smile sheepishly too. Hye Jin was a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure.


	3. Friendly Greetings

Although annoyed by the emotional roller coaster ride Hye Jin had put him through, Ji Pyeong began to feel a little more at ease with his table mate.

Her trying to break the ice between them, despite her strange approach, was rather nice. Over the years he noticed people had a tendency to avoid him, so her making the first was unexpected.

Whether it was classmates during his schooldays, or workers in the office, his "intimidating" impression made people wary of him. He thought Hye Jin had been wary of him as well since she was quiet most of the class and stayed at a more than respectable distance from him, but he realized she was probably thinking of what to say just like he had been doing.

He looked up and saw the nervous glances she was giving him. She must've been worried that he was now offended or put off by her actions. The opposite was true. He felt oddly intrigued by his mysterious table mate.

First by her ability to render him, Han Ji Pyeong- king of debating and negotiating, utterly speechless and two, by her possible interest in him. The reason for her interest made him curious and he just wanted to finally have a proper chat with his tablemate... Like the other students in the classroom were doing.

Wanting to quickly diminish any room for misunderstanding Ji Pyeong smiled at her. "Arasseo, arasseo!"

There was an awkward silence and Hye Jin still looked a little nervous. "Should we start over?" Hye Jin asked tentatively.

"Ani," Ji Pyeong replied shortly with a purposely oblivious expression on his face.

"Why not?"

Ji Pyeong couldn't think of an answer, and was startled when Hye Jin suddenly stood from her seat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, joeneun Kim Hye Jin-imnida!"

Ji Pyeong was taken aback. He watched Hye Jin, his mouth slightly agape.

She stayed in her 90 degree bow for a few seconds and popped back up very fast and unexpectedly. For the second time that night, Ji Pyeong was left speechless. Kim Hye Jin is definitely not a force to be reckoned with, so he did what he thought was best. He greeted her in return, bowing even lower than she had. When he came back up, he was greeted by the biggest smile she wore that night and he couldn't help but smile back. He didn't know why he was smiling and in the back of his mind, he knew the two probably looked very odd to the others in the class but at that moment he didn't care. He felt foolish but happy at the same time as he smiled down at his new friend. And that's all that mattered.

Still smiling and with the ice officially broken, Ji Pyeong motioned for Hye Jin to sit, and she did.

He noticed the wave of relief that washed over her face.

She looked more comfortable as she sat back in her chair looking quite pleased with herself.

Hye Jin began to talk with Ji Pyeong. Her personality differed vastly with her looks. Her sharp features gave her a cold impression, but in reality she was silly and kindhearted. He found her unreserved nature quite humorous, and despite the chattiness, he liked her and wished they began conversing earlier.

He allowed her to do most of the talking. She talked about her parents who owned a small restaurant out in Jeonju, her opinions of Seoul and city folk, and about the stresses of being a wedding planner.

At the mention of stress, Ji Pyeong couldn't help but join in and complain. He was surprised at how quickly she got him to open up as they complained about the woes of their jobs.

They ate their meal (which turned out rather deliciously) and chatted until the class officially ended and they had to be kicked out.

As they walked outside the easygoing-ness began to fade. Ji Pyeong began to feel a tension, the uncertainty and pressure of what should happen next weighed on his mind. The two had very clearly hit it off.

At this point they were chatting like old friends. So, he couldn't just let her go, could he? She was easy to talk to and quite funny. He still had more he wanted to learn about her, like why she chose to move to the city despite hating it so much and what kind of restaurant her parents ran and what her childhood was like. 

He glanced over at her. There was so much he still didn't know about her.

Despite her wind-swept hair, she looked beautiful. She looked happy. She has a kind of happiness that attracts people, and he was attracted.

So, he had three options: Ask her if she wanted to find a cafe to sit in, ask her for her number, or wish her well in life and her future endeavors.

Before he could decide on his next move, Hye Jin stopped him and held out her hand.

Ji Pyeong looked from her hand, to her face, and then back to her hand, not quite sure what she was playing at.

Puzzled, he placed his hand on hers and she quickly turned it over and began scribbling on the palm of his hand.

"Did you think I'd let you go that easily, Ji Pyeong-ssi?" Hye Jin asked with a mischievous grin.

Ji Pyeong looked at his palm and read it over. It was her number.

Without thinking, he took her pen, turned her hand over, and wrote his number down.

Once finished, he playfully slammed her pen back in her hand and began walking towards his car, still facing her. "Just in case, Hye Jin-ssi" he said with a grin.


End file.
